Lake County, Florida
Lake County is a county located in the state of Florida, United States. As of the 2000 Census, the population was 210,528. With a Census-estimated population of 290,435 in 2006http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2006-01-12.xls, it is the 23rd fastest-growing county in the United States.http://www.census.gov/Press-Release/www/releases/archives/cb07-42tbl3.xls Its county seat is Tavares6. Clermont, located in the southern portion of the county, is the largest city with a population of 22,097, based on 2006 census estimates.http://edr.state.fl.us/population/2006officialpopestimates.pdf Lake County is part of the Orlando-Kissimmee. History Lake County was created in 1887 from portions of Sumter County and Orange County. It was named for the numerous lakes in the area. There are approximately 1,400 named lakes. The first couple was married in the Lake county Town of Kismet, on December 27, 1887. Floria Call and Elias Disney were the parents of Walt Disney. Lake County is also home to Sugarloaf Mountain, the highest point in peninsular Florida, at 312 feet (95 m) above sea level. On February 2, 2007, Lake County was devastated by a series of early morning tornadoes, which killed at least 20 people in the area. Gov. Charlie Crist declared a state of emergency.http://www.local6.com/weather/10910983/detail.html Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,995 km² (1,156 sq mi). 2,469 km² (953 sq mi) of it is land and 526 km² (203 sq mi) of it (17.58%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Volusia County - northeast *Orange County - east *Seminole County - east *Osceola County - southeast *Polk County - south *Sumter County - west *Marion County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 210,528 people, 88,413 households, and 62,507 families residing in the county. The population density was 85/km² (221/sq mi). There were 102,830 housing units at an average density of 42/km² (108/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 87.46% White, 8.31% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.79% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.88% from other races, and 1.18% from two or more races. 5.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 88,413 households out of which 23.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.90% were married couples living together, 8.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.30% were non-families. 24.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.75. In the county the population was spread out with 20.30% under the age of 18, 5.80% from 18 to 24, 23.80% from 25 to 44, 23.80% from 45 to 64, and 26.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 45 years. For every 100 females there were 93.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,903, and the median income for a family was $42,577. Males had a median income of $31,475 versus $23,545 for females. The per capita income for the county was $20,199. About 6.90% of families and 9.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.80% of those under age 18 and 6.30% of those age 65 or over. Communities Incorporated # Town of Astatula # City of Clermont # City of Eustis # City of Fruitland Park # City of Groveland # Town of Howey-in-the-Hills # Town of Lady Lake # City of Leesburg # City of Mascotte # City of Minneola # Town of Montverde # City of Mount Dora # City of Tavares # City of Umatilla Unincorporated *Altoona *Astor *Citrus Ridge *Ferndale *Lake Kathryn *Lake Mack-Forest Hills *Lanier *Lisbon *Mount Plymouth *Okahumpka *Orange Bend *Paisley *Pine Lakes *Pittman *Silver Lake *Sorrento *The Villages *Yalaha References External links Government links/Constitutional offices * Lake County Board of County Commissioners * Lake County Supervisor of Elections * Lake County Property Appraiser * Lake County Sheriff's Office * Lake County Tax Collector Special districts * Lake County School Board * St. Johns River Water Management District * Southwest Florida Water Management District Judicial branch * Lake County Clerk of Courts * Public Defender, 5th Judicial Circuit of Florida serving Citrus, Hernando, Lake, Marion, and Sumter counties * Office of the State Attorney, 5th Judicial Circuit of Florida * Circuit and County Court for the 5th Judicial Circuit of Florida Tourism links * Lake County tourist information Miscellaneous links *Photographs From the State Library & Archives of Florida. Category:Counties of Florida Category:Lake County, Florida